


Heavy Metal Lover, Part 2

by skivvysupreme



Series: The Cuffed Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Blaine, Frottage, M/M, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up right where Part 1 left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Metal Lover, Part 2

“Would Puck mind if we borrowed his room?”

The smile digs Kurt’s dimples into his cheeks as he keeps toying with Blaine’s bowtie. “Why would we need his room, Blaine?”

_Because I want you all to myself. Because I want to be close to you. Because I forget where I am when we’re kissing. Because you said no one cares, but I don’t believe that._

“Can we hang out somewhere quieter? I just—it’s kind of loud in here," Blaine shrugs. He doesn’t specifically want to be in Puck’s room, but he really doesn’t want to be in this kitchen. The need to be somewhere else gets worse the longer he stares at Kurt’s mouth.

“It must be louder than I thought, since you keep trying to read my lips,” Kurt teases, licking the bottom one when he knows Blaine is still looking.

Blaine moves his gaze up, rolling his eyes at himself. Kurt knows exactly how hot he is and Blaine doesn’t have it in him to pretend otherwise. “Caught me,” he grins. “So, would Puck mind?”

Kurt gives the bowtie one last tug and says, “Do I look like I give a shit?” as he grabs Blaine’s wrist and leads him out of the kitchen.

*****

It’s when they’re lying on their sides on Puck’s bed, and Kurt’s fingers are toying with the waistband of Blaine’s pants as they exchange hard, borderline frantic kisses that Blaine blurts, “I’m a virgin.”

“Okay. I’m not.”

“I mean, I’m not completely inexperienced, like, I’ve made out before, but—“

Kurt smiles and moves his hand away from Blaine’s crotch, placing it on Blaine’s hip instead. “It’s okay if you’re nervous. We don’t have to…”

“I’m not nervous. I want… I want to do a lot of things with you, Kurt.” Blaine looks up at him then, and _holy crap_ , that dark, hungry look is not a look Kurt was expecting or ready for.

“That being said,” Blaine continues, clearing his throat, “if we keep going at this rate, this is gonna be over really fast, so I think I want to start off slow, okay?”

Kurt nods, still not over that heat in Blaine’s eyes, and rolls onto his back with the very distinct feeling that he’s jumping off of something several stories tall. He rests his hands on Blaine’s back and waist, letting Blaine settle some of his weight along Kurt’s side, and then Blaine is _there_ , pressed mouth to mouth and nose to nose against Kurt’s face.

He wasn’t expecting so much contact, this shared breath and body heat. Kurt had thought, when Blaine said _slow,_ that he would get quick pecks, gentle and fleeting. But this, this is soft, constant pressure, never ceasing but never pushing. Blaine’s breath puffs warm across Kurt’s skin as he massages Kurt’s lips with his own, never losing contact. Blaine sucks on Kurt’s bottom lip, then the top for a while, tilts his head and slides his hand up to cradle the side of Kurt’s face. He’s not pulling Kurt closer, only holding him, steady-steady-steady.

Kurt feels so… _safe_ , being held like this, and Blaine is so sweet and patient. He didn’t know that this was what kissing was. It’s like he’s never been kissed at all.

He hasn’t. Not really, not like this.

Kurt has only French-kissed once before, and it was more “slobbery jackhammer” than a kiss with tongue. Blaine slides into Kurt’s mouth, and it’s soft and only a little wet, both teasing and curious, and Kurt doesn’t know how else to respond but to match Blaine’s pace and taste as much of him as he can. He can’t think, it’s all _more more more_ in his head, and as he tries to get Blaine closer and wrap a leg around him, Blaine pushes him back.

He whimpers, helpless to stop the pitiful noise escaping his throat, and fists Blaine’s shirt at his waist, tugging— _he is not close enough—_

Blaine hums in response, the sound tickling Kurt’s lips, then tilts Kurt’s head back so he can suck soft, open-mouthed kisses down Kurt’s neck. He reaches a spot right under Kurt’s jaw, just above the scar on the left side of his neck, and Kurt sighs as his toes curl in his boots with the tingle of it.

Kurt no longer understands what the concept of _slow_ was supposed to accomplish, because he can feel his tight jeans getting more and more uncomfortable. Blaine kisses a little harder, returns to _that spot_ again, and Kurt’s mouth can only reach Blaine’s ear at this point, so he kisses what he can reach and whines, “ _Blaine,_ ” as he lays there letting Blaine take him apart.

At the scratchy, breathless sound of his name, Blaine gasps, digs his hand into Kurt’s hair and grips it.

Tiny pinpricks shoot across Kurt’s scalp and then there’s a warm, firm pressure against his thigh. Kurt’s hips buck of their own accord— _Blaine’s hard too, oh, fuck_ —and he moans into Blaine’s ear again. “ _Please_.”

Blaine’s lips find the hollow of Kurt’s throat and he asks, “What do you want?”

Thinking is almost too much to ask right now, but Kurt tries. “You.” Words are difficult, so he slides his hands to Blaine’s ass and pushes his thigh against that hard bulge between Blaine’s legs to get his point across.

Blaine groans and kicks his shoes off, moving his kisses back to Kurt’s mouth as he grinds against him. “ _Unh,_ god, Kurt, you have me, you have me.”

It feels more like Blaine has _him_ , and he will take anything Blaine gives him right now, but Kurt has to check. It takes a few attempts, but he manages to ask, between kisses, “A-are you sure? You—you wanted to go slow, I don’t—“

“Fuck slow. Now I wanna make you come.”

Kurt has never been this hard in his life. Any and all remnants of pride slip away from him; his moan is _loud_ and goes straight into Blaine’s face. “Touch me, _please_.”

Blaine pushes himself up on his elbow and slides his hand under Kurt’s head. His other hand cups Kurt’s cock in his jeans, and he starts rubbing in time with his own grinds against Kurt’s thigh.

“ _Yeah_ , pull my hair, I—I liked that.”

“Oh my god.” The hand supporting Kurt’s head goes into his hair again, gets a better hold on the strands, and pulls.

The pain/pleasure sensation goes straight to Kurt’s groin, heat curling deep and urgent as his eyes squeeze shut. “Close,” he pants into Blaine’s mouth. He’s starting to shake and needs something to hold onto; Kurt puts a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and slides it down his chest, brushing over Blaine’s hard nipple on the way.

Blaine’s kisses lose coordination and every exhale becomes a little moan. “Keep— _oh_ , keep doing that,” he whines. “Oh god, I’m gonna come.”

“No one’s fucking stopping you,” Kurt grunts, teasing Blaine’s nipple through his shirt.

Blaine’s hips pick up speed against Kurt’s leg as he rubs harder over Kurt’s cock. He pulls Kurt’s hair again, tilting his head back with the force of it, and he sucks a bruising kiss into the spot where Kurt’s neck meets his shoulder.

Kurt cries out, high and desperate—he would not be proud of this noise if he had the presence of mind to think about it—and he jerks in Blaine’s hold, pulsing wet into his underwear as he babbles, “ _Blaine, Blaine_ , _Blaine…”_

Blaine follows then, going still against Kurt’s thigh, and he comes so hard that he makes no noise at all.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s back when he slumps on top of him. He rests his cheek against Blaine’s temple, and he feels Blaine’s chest rise and fall rapidly against his as they both struggle to catch their breath.

“Holy shit,” Kurt sighs.

A grunt against his neck is the only response.

“I’ve never let anyone see me come before.”

Blaine lifts his head. “But you said—“

“I said I wasn’t a virgin. Might as well have been, because it definitely wasn’t like what we just did, but…”

Blaine’s eyes are wide and wet as he searches Kurt’s face, and Kurt blushes under the attention. He moves a hand to the side of Kurt’s face again and brushes his thumb over Kurt’s cheek. “You’re as pink as your hair right now.”

“Shut up, Anderson.”

His gaze softens and he kisses Kurt gently. “I’m not making fun of you. No one’s ever seen me come, either. Except you, now.”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry your first time was in Puck’s bed.”

Blaine laughs. “I’m not. That was amazing. And I mean… there’ll be other chances to try keeping it slow, won’t there?”

“Fucking right, there will,” Kurt says, and then he’s laughing too, giddy with the promise of _more_ that Blaine just laid out in front of them. He rolls so that they’re both on their sides, and then they’re giggling into each other’s mouths as they kiss.

The laughter stops when the movement reminds them of the sticky messes in their pants, and they both make faces as they look down at themselves.

“Yeah, we really didn’t think that through,” Kurt remarks, wrinkling his nose.

Blaine gets up and stands next to the bed, standing bow-legged as he inspects the glaring wet spot on the front of his red pants. “Well, only one thing to do now.” He pops the button and unzips his fly.

Kurt loosens the laces of his boots and snorts, “I know you were joking about this earlier, but the stripping thing is getting ridiculous.”

“Is that a complaint, Kurt?” Blaine slides his pants down, and there’s the dark blue wet spot on his boxer-briefs.

“Not in the slightest.”

When they’re both nude from the waist down and wiping themselves off with their underwear, there’s a sudden bang on the locked bedroom door. Blaine jumps about a foot in the air, and it isn’t until then that Kurt notices he doesn’t hear any music coming from the party.

“Hey, who’s in here? Let us in!”

Kurt doesn’t recognize the voice, so he knows Blaine doesn’t either. “This room’s taken!” he hollers, glancing over to see that Blaine has completely frozen, wide-eyed, with his underwear hovering over his dick.

“Shhh, shut the fuck up, pigs are busting this shit, we gotta hide!” The doorknob twists as whoever-it-is tries to open it.

Oh. Okay.

Kurt pulls his pants back on as quickly as he can, completely commando, and he silently waves an arm at Blaine so he’ll follow suit. His keys fall out of his pocket, and he refrains from swearing in frustration as he carefully tucks himself into his jeans, his heart pounding. Blaine dresses quickly and snatches Kurt’s keys from the floor as he slips his boat shoes back on.

They hear screams from the other side of the door as a loud female voice bellows, “All right, everybody out! We’d ask for IDs, but I can tell that’s a waste of time from the looks of most of you!”

“Fuck, _fuck_!” Kurt shoves his feet back into his boots and doesn’t bother trying to lace them all the way up. He just pulls the laces tight at the top and ties messy knots as Blaine, all dressed in his much simpler clothing, bounces anxiously on his feet with Kurt’s keys in his fist.

Kurt grabs their underwear off the floor, because he will die not hearing the end of it if Puck finds them, then grabs Blaine’s hand and darts to the window. He yanks it open with the hand holding their underwear, smearing come on the windowsill, then throws the underwear outside before climbing out with Blaine in tow.

People flee the busted party around them. Kurt spots Brittany in her bright pink bra, hand-in-hand with Santana as they sprint barefoot down the sidewalk, clutching their heeled boots to their chests, and there’s Stoner Brett doing an awful job of hiding in a bush, apparently choosing to wait it out until the cops leave.

Kurt and Blaine run in the direction of Kurt’s car, fingers interlocked.

“I’ll drive!” Blaine says, holding up Kurt’s keys. “I didn’t drink anything tonight.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Kurt pants, and there’s that _safe_ feeling swelling in his chest again. He only had a shot, and that was almost two hours ago, so he knows he’s good to go, but he’s used to being the only voice of reason on nights like this.

They stop running just before they reach the Navigator, the party far behind them now, and as much as Kurt wants to pause for a cigarette, he clamps down on the impulse and gets into the passenger side of his car as Blaine slides behind the wheel.

“Fuck.” Kurt tilts his head back against the headrest. He glances over at Blaine, who has his arms folded on the steering wheel with his forehead on top, catching his breath. “Told you there was a chance you’d get arrested.”

Blaine giggles into his arms and looks over at Kurt, eyes bright and smile beaming. There’s a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his lips are still red and a little swollen from their time in Puck’s bedroom.

“You are so hot,” Kurt sighs, helplessly.

Blaine leans over the gear shift and takes Kurt’s face in his hands, kissing him. “So are you. And thank you. For this whole day, I mean. It sort of felt like my world was falling apart at school, and then… _you_.”

He nods in Blaine’s hold but stays quiet. He doesn’t have words for how different his own world has become in such a short amount of time.

“Can I keep you, too?” Blaine asks, his eyes big and hopeful as he stares into Kurt’s.

Kurt can’t help the laugh that escapes him, even if it is a little wet and thick with how overwhelmed he is. He ducks his head as best he can with Blaine still holding him and swipes at his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, of course you can. Fuck, just… just drive, Anderson.”

Blaine lets him go then, grinning, and says, “Buckle up,” as he pulls his seatbelt over his chest.

Kurt does as he’s told, his eyes locked with Blaine’s as his own seatbelt clicks into place. “Let’s go.”


End file.
